Draven Logan Kennedy
Early CareThe man's name is Draven Logan Kennedy and he has gone through many transformations over his almost 11 year wrestling career. He started all the way back in 2000 under a different name. His name then was Spike, a 150 pound man who would go toe to toe with anybody. He won the Hardcore title within the first three months of his career. He moved around from fed to fed until he got into the NAW. He changed his name to Draven Logan Kennedy, he was well liked by all but after several contract disputes. Draven moved on to UWA. From there, his full ability would captivate many people and he would get a title his first night and not lose it until he parted ways for three months. Draven was at war with Lance Cage, Draven would beat him in a 8 man Elimination Chamber match to claim the World Heavyweight title. After Draven won the title, the UWA went through a reboot and everything was erased and out of anger, Draven took a hiatus from professional wrestling for almost 2 years and would reappear because of a friend named Wayne Morley. Draven entered the world of ICW. Draven would soon go on his rise to World Championship status after he beat Oblivion for the contract for a title of his choice. Draven would cash it in and beat Leon Lonewolf for the ICW World Heavyweight Championship and at the last pay-per-view for ICW, Draven lost in a fatal 4 way when TJ Tilli became the champion. Later on that night at YCW's Battle Finale, Inferno Championship Wrestling would merge with YouTube Championship Wrestling and form a super Fed of sorts called Premium Championship Wrestling. Premium Championship Wrestling (2010 - present) Early Days in PCW Draven started out at the bottom of the PCW food chain, considered to be a low-rate jobber. However, Draven would turn the corner at Anarchy when he turned Heel by walking out on Wayne Morley during a tag team match. From there, Draven's rise was beginning. He captured his first victory at Pyramid Battle when he defeated Charlie Scene, forcing him to be fired from PCW. Weeks later, Israel Steele and Draven would form a tag team called Psycho's R' Us. The team made its debut at Alma Mater Diem when they defeated Nightrain and Uno, Dos, Tres Cabrito in a tag team match. Isreale Steele turned on Draven and a brutal battle has broken out from The betraying of Isreale Steele as what Draven is plaining next its hard to say but stay tunned to fine out The Birth of Dawn of the New Age Dawn of the New Age came about when Israel Steele double crossed Draven in their tag match and throwing the match and rejoin Da Xtreme Dynasty. So Draven followed with his own counter measure and the that would lead to the creation of Dawn of the New Age. DNA currently consits of Draven Logan Kennedy, his Wife Alice Humes and his long time friends, Tamara, Remi Lebau, and Logan. The last few months of PCW during the last few months of PCW Draven Logan Hit a very high note and went on a wild streak of sorts. That streak was started when he gave the then world champion Yoshi Long a huge run for his money in a non title match. Draven ultimatily would loose to Sickboy in a Number one contender Match for the world Heavyweight title. Draven got but into a fatal four way match and would win that match to get a shot at The Platinum championship against Steve Storme. At cataclsym Draven would win his first title on the last night. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:ICW Wrestlers Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Category:World Champions Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011